As Time Goes By
by La Vie En Rose 13
Summary: Samantha Leonwins has lived in Narnia her entire life with her mother. Now after a depressing tragedy, She is forced to live with the Kings and Queens. But little does she know that she will be falling for one. PeterxOC
1. Wherever the Wind Takes You

The night sky covered Narnia like a blanket with only the moon casting eerie shadows on the grounds below

The night sky covered Narnia like a blanket with only the moon casting eerie shadows on the grounds below. The air whispered and shook the trees. Snow and ice was covering the grass and flowers. Somewhere along the woods a small hut had become the victim of the White Witch. Wolves surrounded the little structure. They were ready to strike and take the hut when they heard a set of bells behind them from the woods behind them. Meanwhile inside the little house there came some talk.

"Samantha, you must leave. The White Witch already knows too much of our efforts." The woman said to her child.

She was packing some items into a blanket. Then she stopped and stared at her daughter and looked lovingly at her. She had a pair of sad brown eyes and her hair was light brown with streaks of grey. She looked as though she had been a beautiful soul when she was younger.

The daughter had a worried look on her beautiful face. "Wait, Mum your coming aren't you?" she asked.

"No my child I will stay here and draw them off." She said. She did not even look at her daughter not wanting to see her reaction.

"But Mum you will surely die…you must come." Samantha pleaded. She had loved her mother with her heart and soul. Ever since her father died Samantha had grown with more and more love for her.

The White Witch had left the Leonowin's family with very little time before she would take care of them once and for all.

"Go, before they get here." The mother said. Samantha grabbed what little she and her mother had packed before she saddled the family's best friend and horse.

There was a sudden panic and she heard the wolves try and break through the windows and door. Samantha mounted James before asking her mother come one last time. But her mother told James to hurry along and with that Samantha rode off alone. She looked back only to see her mother being attacked by some dwarfs and wolves.

"MUM!" she cried. But even the winter air could not carry her voice. Back at the house a dwarf caught sight of Samantha riding off and launched an arrow that hit her right shoulder. She fell right into a patch of snow that covered her body completely. Some wolves and dwarfs ran past without noticing she lie there.

All was quiet and Narnia was still. Snow started to fall amid the ground. Samantha lay there almost lifeless. Small tears ran down her face and her hands were almost completely frozen. She could not lift herself up. Her shoulder hurt so badly and even the arrow was still lodged in her skin with blood trickling down her shirt.

"Aslan,Oh where are you? Please help me. It hurts so bad." Samanha cried btween sobs. It tok her a whi before she caught her breath and was able to focus on her injury.

Samantha tried to pull out the arrow a few times but she could not believe how much it hurt. She decided to let it be and silently whimpered. She looked up to the sky and snow fell upon her eyelashes. Memories started to flood her mind. She remembered her mother and father holding her up to catch the lace like crystals and the way they felt on her face. She went through every thought of her parents and let her memories take over her body. Samantha did not feel cold that night because the warmth of her love spread through her like a prairie fire. Even the harsh winds brought no cold feelings as Samantha drifted to sleep.

_Samantha's Point Of View _

_I can only remember the dream I had. It was unlike any I had ever experienced. It came with warm color and I could see the colors of wild flowers that were depicted in the books my mother had shown me when I was a child. I had never experienced the spring or summer that my mother often talked about. She was one of the only fairies left who had seen such a marvel in Narnia. We fairy people were very much like humans only we had magical abilities and some of us were capable of flying. I never knew what my real powers were and what they could do because the White Witch forbid the use of magic in Narnia. But the dream made me feel as though I had wings and I suddenly burst into the clouds above. I saw Narnia as it should have bee rich with color and vibrancy that had left a century ago. Then I saw the ocean and even from the sky I could feel the breeze and smell the salt like air. I could not help but see Cair Paravel below. Though I d never actually left my home in the shuttering woods, I knew what it would look like. Then I heard a voice. _

"_That is Cair Paravel my lady," it spoke. I turned to see the Great Lion standing in front of me. I had only heard of him from secret talks with my mother. My eyes stared into his brave ones before I nodded with respect for him. I should have bowed but I could ot do so while being suspended in mid air. I came closer to him. _

"_I have only seen it in old books and yet it seems as if I have been there before." I whispered only loud enough for his ears to hear. _

"_It is only natural that you recognize your destiny." He remarked._

_I turned. _

"_Destiny? What shall I be doing there?" I asked. He chuckled with a warm hearted smile on his face. _

"_That will come at another time. But for now I must ask you to be patient for your wounds will heal and your love will overtake sorrow as memories take over nightmares." He told me. I nodded with understanding then turned back to look at the castle below._

"_You're referring to my mother." I whispered. I seemed to remember the look on her face and the scream she yelled before being attacked. He came closer to me even though we were both looking down from a cloud and had really nothing under our feet besides fog and mist. _

"_Your loss is tragic for I knew her too as a loving, and kind fairy." He said. Why did he feel so close to me when he seemed as though his mind was up somewhere in the stars. _

"_Only time can heal the pain of seeing her in her last moments of her life but another way to heal is to find love elsewhere and that will heal faster than putting on bandages." He said in rather a cyptic way. I could not tell if he was referring to my arrow wound or my mother. _

"_I don't understand." I said. I looked up at him with curiosity._

"_You will." He replied._

"_Now I must go for time is changing and spring is coming," _

_I watched with awe as he jumped far into the heavens. He let out a thunderous roar that made me feel wind in my hair and put a smile on my lips. I suddenly felt whole again only to realize that it was just a dream._

Narrative Point Of View

Much to Samantha's unhappiness the dream made her wake only to feel the cold snow against her body. Her clothes were soaking wet and she knew she was loosing a lot of blood from her shoulder. Again she tried to release the arrow from her right arm but the pain was now worse making certain she had an infection. The snow kept falling even through the day time. But now she realized there was something quite different from the valley she had fallen from the night before. Birds were singing and there was not the quiet eeriness she had seen before. She looked up only to have a raindrop fall on her face. It was wet the snow was not frozen…it was wet. Then she saw the most beautiful of all sights the tree atop her head was blooming into pink blossoms. Samantha was stunned never had she seen such beauty. She had to get up she wanted to touch the lovely blossoms and the leaves. She started to get up but pain over went her body. She screamed loudly and it carried across the trees to the White Witch herself.


	2. What She Did Not Know

Minotaurs, Hags, Wolves and Dwarfs all heard Samantha's cries of pain from the camp. The Witch knew that they still looking for the last of the fairies…Samantha Leonowins were the only fairy left. Dryads and other forest creatures were not as harmful to the Witch's army. They could easily take her soldiers down in one stroke if they wanted too.

"Your Majesty its her." A hag said.

"I know,"The White Witch started.

"When I get my hands on her th entire kingdom she thinks that she will rule...will be mine." She said.

But what the Witch did not know was Samantha was only beginning to see her true potential as a fairy. In fact Sam had no idea that she did have a kingdom to rule.

Back at the little meadow where Samantha lay wounded, something extraordinary was occurring. Samantha was starting to turn anything she touched into flowers. She looked quite surprised to see that patch o snow had disappeared and was replaced with small tulips. She grabbed some snow and squeezed it into a ball. Once she opened her hand not only did the snow disappear but butterflies and hummingbirds come out. She smiled. With joy as they fluttered around her for a while. Never did she see such spectacle. Pretty soon the entire meadow was lush and green. Then she heard a noise. It sounded like a storm that vibrated the ground. Then she saw a near by rock suddenly boast large shadows that looked like horns.

"Minotaur's" She whispered. Samantha looked around the meadow everything had gone. The butterflies and the grasshoppers even the flowers had wilted. She scrambled in absolute pain and horror. The noises soon became shadows and shadows became soldiers. Samantha felt weak and her right arm ad lost a movement. She wondered how she could live so long with such an injury. But she had to hurry and get to the trees behind her. With only an arm to help her climb she raised herself against a rock. Seeing the hopelessness in trying to escape, she prayed to Aslan to see if there was a chance in surviving the Witch.

As the Witch's army moved through the meadow she suddenly realized that they were not looking at her. She looked at her own feet that seemed to be missing as well as her body.

"I am invisible." She thought. Samantha lay there for a long while before finally removing herself from the rock and on to the grass. Then she saw…her. The White Witch herself was perched high above the rest of the army on a chariot looking forward with an evil face. Sam wanted to spit at her shoes but feared being caught. She waited for hours it seemed. The pain in her shoulder never stopped but Sam was a brave soul and endured it without a sound of unhappiness. She thought how she could possibly stay alive for so long. She remembered some of the things her mother had taught her.

"When a fairy is mortally wounded they could live or die by the want of Aslan. If they survive said injury they shall continue to live trying to fill their obligation and destiny."

Samantha remembered Aslan's words and reminded herself of the fairies code of honor and obligations. She was surprised Aslan wanted her to stay. After all, what would he want with a girl of fifteen? But there was question she would not be able to answer. Once again the pain over took her body.

"Stay Strong, Aslan would not want you to quit now." Samantha said to herself. There was a sudden burst of random pain that shot through her and with that, Sam's entire world went black.


	3. A New Beginning

It had been days since Samantha had last been awake and the meadow had grown into a death bed for man of the Witch's soldiers

It had been days since Samantha had last been awake and the meadow had grown into a death bed for the Witch's soldiers. Many of them lay scattered among the trees and some were still holding on to life. Though it was not a pleasant sight many of the trees and flowers had grown. Shrubberies and Forget-Me-Not's were growing all over. It seemed to have burst into life with small birds and animals. Samantha was still invisible but a young rabbit by the name of Sir William was walking about when he saw the horrible sight of death in front of him.

"I say this is rather intriguing see my oppressors lying dead front of me." He said. Sir William was a wise old rabbit who was an encyclopedia of Narnia's history and traditions. He often strolled around Beruna admiring its beauty and taking in the fresh air. It was by happenstance did he know of the meadow that was called Forgler's. He found a small berry patch that kept him coming back for years. He found his way over to that patch but was suddenly unnerved by the presence he felt.

"This is very odd, I feel as though someone is here in Forgler's as though a fairy came through and spread some magic." He quietly told himself.

Now Sir William being a wise old rabbit gave only a minute to this thought before realizing the rock near his berry patch could not touched. He knew it must be a fairy for the presence around the rock had created flowers of all varieties. He took out a bit of something from his patch that he carried with him and sprinkled it along Samantha. Without any delay Samantha's entire body was revealed. Sir William congratulated himself on his find before running off to Cair Paravel to tell their majesties.

_At the Castle_

The new Kings and Queens of Narnia were fast at work all around their kingdom. Lucy and Susan were gone on a tour to help those who were less fortunate because of the Witch. Edmund and Peter were already building up another army and casting agreements with other nations surrounding Narnia. The castle was quiet and the two brothers were glad they did not need to stand on ceremony. There was a sudden knock on the door to the Castle study where Peter and Edmund had been. They both turned to see Mr. Tumnus standing in the doorway with a small rabbit next to him.

"If there Majesties permit Sir William Farthington Rabbit of the Western Wood would like to see you for a moment." Tumnus stated. He was very happy with his new accommodations at Cair Paravel and was proud to be a family friend.

"Go ahead Sir William tell us what you have come for." Peter said as he poured some water for the knight. Sir William obviously seemed exhausted.

"Thank you Your Majesties, I was walking past the fords at Beruna when I came across a meadow there. It is a very large meadow with lots of berries for eating and that sort of thing but anyway I started to feel an odd sensation as though there was a presence with me when I suddenly noted that a rock could not be touched. In other words something was in front of it. Yet, there was nothing there." Sir William stopped to drink and allowed his excitement to calm. Both Peter and Edmund were equally intrigued by this.

"I started to think of what this could be when I remembered that I had some fairy dust in my pouch. It's the stuff fairies cannot stand, in fact it stops them from using there powers for a while. So I sprinkled it along the rock when to my surprise there was the most beautiful young fairy I ever did see. But then I noticed she had a Witch's arrow stuck in her shoulder which can easily kill any one person but fairies can with stand large amounts of pain for long periods of time." He said. Peter and Edmund were both sitting in chairs looking for books that had anything to do with fairies.

"I thought there were no fairies in Narnia" said Peter.

"For a long time any fairies went into hiding because the Witch could kill them. You see fairies could control the entire wood and with Aslan's help could bring sping back. But alas, the Witch found many of them and their traditions and spells were lost forever."

"So how did you know this was a fairy if none of them exsist?" Edmund asked.

"The Flowers…they seemed to have grown all around the rock where she sleeps. If you pay attention many flowers and plants will tell you things." Sir William said. His stories were captivating Peter and Edmund. Even Tumnus was listening.

"So you're saying that this fairy is still out there?" Peter asked.

"Yes!" said Sir William.

"Well we better move along," Peter said. Edmund sat up and grabbed his sword that was lying on the table.

They ran out the study doors and in to the throne room. Peter told one of his men to keep charge and gathered a small party to head out to the woods. All were very eager to see this young fairy especially Peter.

_Back in the Forest_

Samantha had woken up from her two day sleep. It was so warm and she could hear birds singing and near by streams trickling along the brook. She looked up to the mountains above her. None of them boasted any snow and everything was so green. The trees rustled along and she could here the laughter of dryads inside the woods. The world was not so still any longer. It was full of life and it seemed everything was so plentiful.

Samantha stood to watch. The pain was all there but her legs were not frozen anymore. She walked around when she felt something snap beneath her. It was a fallen Narnian Soldier. She looked around in absolute fear something was terribly wrong. The Witch's soldiers lay in the meadow. Flowers were popping up all over their fallen bodies. It was a terrible sight. Samantha realized the Witch had lost a battle. Her mother had told her that four humans had come to Narnia and were driving the Witch off her throne once and for all. Samantha did not know what to do, she was so happy and yet so disgusted by sight of the corpses.

She heard a sudden noise from beyond. It was a horse galloping and not only that but she could hear voices and armor clanging. Unsure what it was, Samantha tried to turn invisible again but something stopped her. She saw a twinkling like powder all over her and could not see to get rid of it. We know that poor Samantha was covered in fairy dust which could make it hard for her to try and turn transparent however; she was very unaware of these circumstances. The galloping and voices continued to ring out. Samantha stopped trying when she saw a white horse round the corner. She saw the rider was very young with a crown upon his head but thought nothing of the lad. In a state of absolute panic Samantha ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Now Peter who was riding atop the white horse thought he saw a girl with an arrow in her shoulder start to run and with that he chased after her leaving the rest of the party in shock. Edmund and the little rabbit, Sir William had stopped to examine the rock and found nothing was there before going after Peter.

Poor Samantha had very little idea what to do and ran until she came to a drop off in the woods. She could not break and went over the rocky cliff and fell to the ground. The young fairy could do nothing but scream in agony because the arrow in her was further inside her shoulder blade. Her cries did not go unheard by any of the party. Peter followed her down the small slope to where she lay.

It did not take that long to find the poor girl. Her screams of pain were very easy to hear. Samantha could see white horse come right next to her and saw a pair of boots swing down. Her eyes were glazed with tears but she could still see the boy clearly enough to see his crown. Peter saw her and could not help but be enchanted by her. He came down to the grass and took her head and placed it in his lap. Samantha was scared but could not help but feel that his touch made her tingle inside.

"What is your name?" Peter asked trying to calm her.

"Samantha Leonowins" She replied. It was hard to talk in between sobs and sudden rushes of pain.

"You are quite brave" Peter started. He was looking over her wound and was trying to avoid her stained dark brown eyes as well.

"Thank you, I am sorry I did not recognize you before. I was in panic…Your Majesty" Samantha said. She calmed down and looked at her new king in astonishment. How young he was.

"That is quite alright my Lady, now if you permit me to carry you to my horse and take you to Cair Paravel so they can remove this, I will." Peter said.

Samantha looked at him and he looked at her without realizing that Edmund and the others had shown up. They were both enchanted by one another. Peter looked at her. Her face was fair and white like china dolls and her dark brown hair was long and had curls in it. She had woven in small flower petals. Her dress was a pink like silk that caught in the wind.

"Peter, you know that it is late afternoon and it would take us at least three hours to get to Cair Paravel and with her injury I doubt we would make it before dark."

Peter looked down at the girl and could not help but feel sorry for her. Who would want to strike down a graceful thing like her? Samantha had started to feel drowsy and yawned a little.

"That's true; we should probably camp here and give her a few hours of rest after we take this out." He said.

The rest of the party decided it would before the best to stay the night before returning to the castle in the morning. Peter sent a messenger ahead to tell the people back home to wait one more day. Samantha was very tired and her body seemed to be shutting down. She did not want to eat even after spending almost four days alone with no food or water. She just thought of the arrow that was stuck in her.

Peter and Edmund made her very comfortable and let her rest a while before they would have her in surgery. Samantha rested for a long while. Her poor legs tired from running and her eyes were swollen from crying too much. The soldiers set up a large tent and made a small fire. They cooked dinner and talked a lot. But she noticed Peter and Edmund were sitting away from the group just talking and laughing with one another. She lay on a little blanket Edmund had given her and just watched the stars. She could not get Peter out of her head. She knew she had seen him somewhere but had no idea where.

* * *

Well, I know that it was a long chapter but I hope some of you are staring to understand he story line and where this story is going. Please feel free to comment on anything you are confused about or think could be better.

With Love,

The Author


End file.
